Savage Heart
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: Chloe thought that she could go unnoticed in school, but when her father turns to the Triads for help Chloe soon finds out that being invisible will be impossible. Forced into marriage, stuck in a love triangle, and still only being 16 - how much can Chloe take? (No supernatural powers in this story, Rating might change, and everyone is one year older.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Darkest Power material. All I own are my original characters, and this plot. **

**A/N: Alright fanfictioneers. I'm here with another DP story for you. I'm reminding you now that no supernatural traits they have in the original book are in here. So without further ado I give you "Savage Heart".**

* * *

The paper landed with a loud FLAP! on the kitchen table, startling Chloe from her morning routine. She looked over at the paper from her bowl of cereal to read the front paper headline.

**TRIAD MEMBER FREED FROM JAIL**

Chloe then looked up at her father who seemed to be a bit annoyed with the news. Confused, Chloe looked down at the article and stared at the picture of an Asian guy in a suit walking out of the court house with a smug smile on his lips.

"What's this about triads?" Chloe asked trying to figure out what the article was talking about. Her father sighs as he fixes himself a cup of coffee.

"You remember Mitch Lockwood, my business partner." Steve asked his daughter. Chloe nodded faintly remembering Mitch. "Well, he apparently got mixed up with the Triads and that guy you see there was the one to kill him." Steve explained.

Chloe looked back down at the picture and absorbed all this information.

"So why did he get freed if he murdered someone?" she asked.

"Because he's a Triad member. The triads can manipulate practically anyone in this city." Her father sighed and leaned against the counter, supporting himself on his elbows.

"What the heck is a Triad?" Chloe mumbled to herself not really wanting to know, but her father of course heard her and explained.

"The Triads are like this mafia from China or something. Bottom line they are bad news and we will have nothing to do with them." He said, sounding as if he was ordering her not to go out and find out who these Triads were, not that Chloe would want to anyway.

"If they're from China what are they doing here in the US?" Chloe asked. Steve sighed.

"Who knows." He then turned and poured his coffee in his coffee mug and grabbed his things for work.

"Don't take too long okay, kiddo? I don't want you to be late for your first day of school."

"Okay." Chloe replied and looked up at her dad. He kissed her on the forehead and left for work.

With a sigh, Chloe stood up and cleared the table and grabbed her things for school. She grabbed her car keys and walked out to her little blue VW Bug her dad had gotten for her birthday a few months ago. Chloe was still a bit nervous about driving, ever since her mother had died in a bad car accident just a year ago, but she knew she would have to get over the fear someday. Besides, the school wasn't that far from her place.

Chloe and her dad had moved into the neighborhood at the beginning of the summer because her father suddenly had a great idea for a business. Everything was going great for them, up until Mitch died suddenly, and that was giving dad some troubles.

Chloe wanted to help out her dad but he had told her not to worry and to concentrate in school. Chloe sighed and started her car. She drove towards her school and started to notice something right off the bat. As she parked her car she her heart began to race with anxiety.

She stepped out of her car and watched as nicely prepped and pampered kids entered the school. Chloe looked down at her designer jeans and plain blue shirt. Was she going to fit in with this crowd? Quickly, Chloe pulled her hair out of the pony tail and ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out a bit. She didn't know if she felt relieved or stressed about the decision to put red streaks in her hair the weekend before in the attempt to make her look a bit older.

She was 16, but she looked to be 14. Who wanted to start their junior year branded as that really short, baby faced girl? She had to go through sophomore year with that title; she wasn't going to let this school brand her that too.

Grabbing her book bag, she began to walk towards the entrance of the school. With the loud sound of screeching breaks, Chloe looked to her left only to see a silver car speed down the parking lot. She gasped and jumped out of the way before the car hit her, hearing two girls laugh inside the car.

Chloe watched as the car parked in the front row, and two girls stepped out of it. One was a blonde who looked model ready. She wore a pink top with white jeans and white heels to match. The other girl was a skinny brunette who wore a purple tank top worn over by a denim jacket and a black mini skirt with black pumps.

The two girls didn't even look her way after nearly running Chloe over. They just giggled with each other and walked into the school. Chloe shook her head and pulled her hair to one side making her way into the school.

Chloe grabbed her things from the Office and made her way towards her locker. Lucky for her it was right next to her home room class room, as she noted on the map they gave her. As she walked she accidently bumped into someone.

"S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to," Chloe began, but in return got a scoff.

"God, can you watch where you're going next time?" Chloe looked up to find that it was the brunette girl from before. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course, it had to be this girl.

"Wait, I know you." The brunette girl said. "Why do I know you?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Chloe asked softly.

"Was I asking you dweeb?" the girl spat and turned to her blonde friend.

"I think she's the girl we nearly ran over this morning." She said, and Chloe looked at them. So they knew that they nearly ran her over, yet they walked off like they didn't?

"Oh, yeah." The brunette smirked and looked at Chloe. "Why don't you be careful next time, okay?" the girl smiled.

"E-excuse me?" Chloe asked, hating herself for stuttering, but the girl's smile turned into a sneer.

"Did I stutter? I said watch yourself." She threatened leaning towards Chloe.

"Whoa," suddenly someone was in between Chloe and the other girl. "Sorry Tori, she's new. She doesn't know what goes up and what goes down. So, on account of the first day why don't you let her go?" the girl between them said.

"Stay out of this Rachelle." The brunette ordered.

"C'mon Tori, this girl is already a little coo coo in the head. Besides, I'm sure none of us wants to spend our first day of school in the Principal's office, right?" Rachelle pointed out.

"Come on Tori, she isn't even worth our time." The blonde added. Tori scoffed and straightened up.

"Watch yourself new girl." Tori said turning and walking away with her friend.

Chloe glared after them. Seriously, what was her problem? Chloe wasn't at fault at all. Someone should seriously tell her off.

"Are you crazy?" The girl from before turned to Chloe. She was a pudgy girl, not fat but not twig skinny either. She also had a light chocolate tone to her skin and dark copper colored hair. She didn't wear high end clothing like Tori seemed to either.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nobody and I mean nobody goes up against Tori Enright." She said.

"Why not?"

"Damn, you are new." Rachelle said, making Chloe blush. "Every time anyone goes up against the Bae siblings something bad always happens." She explains.

"Bae siblings? I thought you said her name was Tori Enright." Chloe pointed out just as the bell rang.

"Look, you better get to class. This place has a strict no Tardy policy. What's your home room?" Rachelle asked. Chloe pointed to the door next to them. "Good, don't be late." She said.

Chloe didn't even say anything before Rachelle left her to get to her class. Chloe sighed pulling her hair behind her ear and walking into her class room. The room seemed to belong to a history teacher, the room covered with maps, posters of the Egyptians and Mayans and a big glob sitting on a shelf.

Chloe sat in the back behind a brown headed boy who was busy playing on his PSP to even realize she sat behind him. Setting her bag down, Chloe sat back in her seat and looked over the kids her class. There seemed to be more guys than girls in this class, and about 12 to 15 kids total.

Then just as the last bell rang a stunning young guy walked through the room taking his seat across the room from Chloe. Immediately all of the girls swarmed around him and a few of the guys did too. Chloe watched them curiously.

"Good morning, young learners." A cheery voice beamed through the room. All eyes were turned up front to see a bright smiled elder woman with pixie cut blonde hair wearing a white blouse and black slacks. She looked to be in her beginning-forties.

"Welcome to your first day of Junior year." She said and then dragged one of the desks over to where she stood and sat right on top of it very casual like. Chloe liked her already.

She then proceeded to explain the school rules and her own set of class room rules. They were clean and simple, not very hard to follow. She seemed like a laid back kind of teacher, but seemed to like get work done was dedicated to her line of work, not like other teachers who just gave you packets to keep you busy.

"Now, I know you all may think this to be stupid, but I think it's a good exercise to do to get to know each other." She said. "I mean we will have to look at each other's faces for a whole year." She added getting a few giggles from the class.

Mrs. Coon started from the end of the row having each student say their name and one thing that is interesting about them. Chloe only paid half attention only catching the really interesting answers, like the sky diving boy, and the horseback riding girl.

Then there was a girl who sat two seats in front of Chloe with long black hair that caught the class's attention.

"My name is June, and I'm probably the only Micronesian that goes to this school." She said.

"What is that like some kind of alien?" the boy right in front of Chloe joked, the boys laughing but Chloe and the other girl found it completely rude.

"No. It's my home island. I'm from the south pacific islands of Micronesia." She said, practically burning a whole into the guy's head with her glare.

"So are you like, from Guam?" the blonde boy who seemed to be very popular asked. The girl, June turned to him and shook her head.

"No, I'm from Truk Island, or rather Chuuk." She explained.

"That's really cool." He smiled at her, and she nodded turning away from him.

"So can you speak the language?" Mrs. Coon asked and June nodded.

"I mean, I can understand it when it's spoken to me, but learning English when I was still very young I don't know how to say some things." June explained.

"That is very interesting. Well I'm glad to have you in class." Mrs. Coon smiled, not as if to brush her off but as if she were really interested in her.

Then it was the boy's in front of Chloe turn. "I'm Brady Hirch, and … I like video games." He says, and that's the end of that. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes but realized everyone was waiting for her answer.

"I'm Chloe Saunders, and…" Chloe took a second to figure out one thing interesting about her. "I'm into cinematography." She said.

"Oh, do you make films or analyze them?" Mrs. Coon asked.

"Make them, mostly." Chloe answered blushing a bit.

"Have you published any of them online or something like that? Like on YouTube?" one of the guys asked. Chloe shook her head.

"N-no, I usually k-keep them to myself." She replied.

After that they continued with the class, and only one other person caught Chloe's attention.

"My name is Simon Bae, and I'm a sketch artist." The popular blonde boy that sat across the room from Chloe, he was a Bae sibling.

Was that why he was so popular? Chloe thought to herself. This blonde haired Asian looking guy was supposed to be one of the most feared students in the school, so why were all the girls hanging on to him like he was a Prince, and the guys surrounding him like he was the guy to be best friends with?

Chloe stared at him, confused in all the chaos. Simon turned and noticed Chloe staring and smiled one of his million dollar smiles, making her blush and turn to look away. He chuckled to himself and turned to one of the girls that was talking to him, apparently asking him what he did during the summer.

He really didn't care to explain his adventures during his summer, besides he was more interested in the blonde girl with red streaks in her hair.

After the class had gone through and spoke their life stories Mrs. Coon let them talk amongst themselves. June had stared up a conversation with Chloe, finding an interest in film as well. Chloe smiled and nodded at June starting to warm up to the girl when suddenly June's smiling face turned into a glare.

Confused, Chloe looked behind her to see that Simon Bae stood behind them.

"Hello, mind if I cut into the conversation?" he asked. Chloe looked at June who was busy looking down at her wavy hair and playing with it. How was Chloe supposed to say no to a Bae? She didn't want another conversation like she had with Tori.

"S-sure." Chloe stuttered, making Simon smile.

"So what are we talking about?" Simon asked.

"We were talking about the Justin Lin." Chloe said, looking over at June who still seemed disinterested in Simon coming into the conversation.

"Who's that?" Simon asked.

"He's the director of the Fast and Furious movies." June put in, but still not looking at him.

"Oh I love those movies!" Simon said excitedly.

"Yeah, well we were analyzing all of his work and trying to figure out Lin's signature to all of his movies." Chloe tried explaining but when seeing Simon's expression saw that she had lost him.

"Simon," one of the girls whined from across the room, and Simon waved at her to wait a few minutes.

"Well before I go, I wanted to just say hi." He said. Raising an eyebrow Chloe nodded and Simon smiled at her and left to go back to his group.

"That was…" Chloe tried to come up with a word for that encounter.

"Out of the blue?" June offered.

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "What was that about?" she asked. June shook her head sighing.

"Don't get mixed up with a guy like him Chloe. He's bad news waiting to happen." June warned.

"How come?" Chloe asked, hoping that June could explain to her what that Rachelle girl didn't have time to.

"Because he's a Bae." June said like it was obvious.

"Well what's that got to do with anything?"

"The Baes are the most feared kids at this school. Getting mixed in with them is like signing your life to the devil himself." June tried to explain and then looked back at Simon before continuing.

"You've seen Simon's sister, Tori right?" Chloe nods.

"Well, last year my cousin had this huge blow out with Tori. Next day, my cousin's dog turns up missing, and a week later she found her dog in a shoe box on her front porch. Dead."

"No way." Chloe couldn't believe this bull crap.

"I'm not joking. My cousin switched schools this year, because ever since that day with Tori weird things have happened to her." June tried to explain. Chloe shook her head at the story. That was just too extreme to even be true.

"Fine, don't believe me. But if you ever get mixed up with the Bae family, don't say I didn't warn you." June said and got up to go back to her seat.

Chloe watched June sit back in her seat and then looked over at Simon. He was still looking over at her and when he saw that she was looking, winked at her. Blushing, Chloe turned away and looked up at the clock and sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I think I'm going to stop there for now. First chapters really are hard for me to write, but I hope this one was decent enough. Hope you enjoyed, and review to let me know what you think. Until next time, safe sailing fanfictioneers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next part to "Savage Heart". Enjoy**

* * *

Chloe was exhausted by the end of the day. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and take a nice long nap. But she knew that she had better fix dinner before her dad came home.

She turned on the radio so that she could listen to some music while she worked. But the music didn't keep her mind from running and going over her day. She pictured the bitchy brunette Tori, and felt immediate annoyance towards her.

"What was with her anyway?" Chloe asked herself turning around to stir the onions.

Chloe then thought of Simon. The blonde hair and blue eyed boy, yet his almond shaped eyes traced him as an Asian. He certainly is popular. But was that because of his good looks, and charm, or just because he is a Bae?

What was with the Baes anyway? Could what June had said be true? Tori did come off like a person evil enough to do that to a poor puppy, but Simon? Chloe shook her head and chopped the carrots a bit faster.

"Chloe?" Steve called from the front door.

"Kitchen." Chloe answered turning to put the carrots into the pot.

"Mmm… it smells good in here, what you cooking?" Steve asked, setting his things down on one of the bar stools.

"Chicken Curry." Chloe replied, adding water to the mix.

"Can't wait, I'm starving." Her father said sliding his jacket off his shoulders.

"Well, it won't be done for a while."

"That's alright; I'll finish up some work while I'll wait. Come get me when it's done, alright kiddo?" her father kissed her head and grabbed his things and headed towards his den.

"Yeah, sure dad." Chloe said to herself, looking down at the pot.

Her dad was always keeping himself busy these days, and it seemed that he hardly ever had any time for her anymore. He was either busy with work, or too tired to do anything. At first Chloe thought it was because he was still mourning over her mom, but then she began to believe that her dad was trying to avoid her.

Maybe having me around is too painful for him. He always said I looked just like mom. Chloe thought inside her head as she added the chicken. If there was some way that her father could show her that he still cared and wanted her near him, Chloe hoped it would happen soon.

* * *

Day two in hell high and everything seemed just like it did the day before. This time Chloe purposely avoided any encounters with Tori, and her blonde friend. She even promised herself not to look in Simon's direction.

By the end of the day Chloe had gone drama free and even June was talking to her like they were best friends. After school June came up to Chloe at her locker with a cheery smile.

"Hey Chloe, if it's not too much to ask for, you think you could come over to my house sometime this week?" she asked taking Chloe by surprise.

"Y-you want me to come to your h-house?" She asked, just to clarify.

"Yeah, I mean if it's not too much trouble." June added.

"Sure, when?" Chloe asked.

"How about tomorrow?" June suggested and Chloe nodded.

"Tomorrow is great."

"Cool." June smiled appreciatively, but soon the smile faded. "Uh-oh."

Curious, Chloe turned around to see what had gotten June upset. It felt like her heart had jumped up into her throat. There stood Simon and Tori at the end of the hall, and next to them stood a very tall, very big guy with shaggy black hair and burly muscles.

There seemed to be a shaggy haired blonde guy getting up in Simon's and the other guy's faces. Suddenly with one swift move the big guy had the blonde guy pinned up against the locker, and with baring teeth the guy snarled some type of threat at the guy he held.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." June said, taking Chloe's hand and beginning to drag her away. Just before Chloe went with her willingly, she met the big guy's eyes. They were such a soft and gentle green it almost seemed impossible for him to come off so violent.

Chloe then followed June out of the school and out towards the parking lot. June seemed to still be a bit scared over the event, but Chloe was still confused.

"Who were they?" she asked. June looked at her back to the school and then back to Chloe.

"That big guy is Derek, the eldest brother of the Bae siblings. The one he was beating up was Liam, a senior."

"So is that what you meant by not messing with them?" Chloe asked.

"Partly, yeah." June nodded.

Chloe sighed starting to realize how dangerous the Baes can be. She also wondered what that Liam guy did to get them so pissed off. Chloe shook her head to shake off the weird feeling that was growing inside of her and turned towards her car.

"You want a ride?" Chloe offered, but June smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks, but my foster sister is waiting for me over there." June jerked her thumb behind her to where a Silver SUV was parked.

"Foster sister?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," June said worriedly. "You're still coming over tomorrow, right?" she asked. Chloe immediatly nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." She answered making June smile in relief.

"Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow then." June said waving as she ran towards her car.

"See ya." Chloe called walking to her car.

So the day hadn't completely sucked, or Chloe had hoped.

When she got home she found her dad's car already in the drive way. What was he doing home? He usually worked late. Chloe got out of her car and cautiously walked inside.

"Dad?" she called out, but was answered with silence.

She walked towards the kitchen to find his suit jacket and his brief case on the table. Setting her book bag on one of the stools, she made her way upstairs. There were faint giggles coming from her dad's room and Chloe stopped on the middle of the stairs.

Did her dad have a girl over? The man hadn't had a date since his wife died. He didn't even seem to be interested in going back into the dating world. But the giggles coming from his room caused Chloe's head to spin and her heart to ache. Chloe did want her father to be happy and probably find a girl that would make him happy, but at the same time Chloe couldn't feel a bit hurt.

Slowly, Chloe made her way to her father's room and knocked three times on his door. A series of "shh's" were heard and her father cleared his throat.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Dad, c-could I um…speak w-with you for a minute?" Chloe asked, trying to figure out what she was going to say to him.

Suddenly the door opened and Chloe quickly covered her eyes before she could see anything. But then more laughs came from the room.

"What is it kiddo?" Steve asked, taking Chloe's hand and pulling it away from her face.

Chloe looked up to find completely clothed still in the clothes he had dressed in this morning. She then looked further into her father's room and saw a tall blonde haired woman going through his closet. A smile spread across Chloe's face once she realized it was.

"Aunt Lauren!" Chloe beamed running in to hug her aunt.

Lauren giggled and opened her arms up to her niece, gracing her with a huge tight hug.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me that much?" she asked. Chloe nodded excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked pulling back.

"I had a business meeting with one of the hospital heads, and thought I'd stop by and see my brother in law and my beautiful niece."

"How long are you staying for?" Chloe asked.

"I leave tomorrow morning."

Chloe frowns, but her aunt smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you won't keep that negative attitude while we go out to dinner." Lauren said, and Chloe sighed and shook her head.

"So go get ready Chloe, wear something nice." Steve ordered, patting Chloe on the back.

"Alright." Chloe said turning to go, leaving her aunt to pick out her dad's outfit for the night.

Chloe was happy that her aunt was here to visit, but she was saddened by the thought that she would only be here with them for the night.

A few hours later they arrived at one of the most high end restaurants in the city. Chloe was amazed at how beautiful the place is. There were crystal chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling, with lit candles to give the place a romantic glow. The place looked busy, but it was quiet with people keeping their manners.

"May I help you?" A nice man with sandy brown hair asked.

"Yes, we have reservation, name of Fellows." Lauren spoke and the man looked down at his paper running his finger down and across it.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." The man smiled grabbing menus and leading us to our table.

They were all seated at a round booth with Chloe sitting between them. The man handed us our menus and gave us the usual speech about the specials. Chloe smiled and ordered herself raspberry lemonade to drink while Steven and Lauren ordered some Bollinger champagne, and each ordered their food.

"This place looks beautiful." Chloe commented, and Steve nodded in agreement.

"It does, no wonder this place came highly recommended." Lauren said looking around.

They then went into conversation about their work while Chloe looked around the place some more. Her gaze looked over the other customers eating. They all looked like dates, business men, or high classed aristocrats. This place must be a fortune.

The food came and that's when Lauren decided to ask how Chloe's schooling was going. Chloe chewed for a while trying to come up with some easy words for bother her aunt and her father.

"School has been interesting." She said.

"How so?" her dad asked. Chloe took a sip of her drink before answering.

"Well, my home room teacher seems to really like her job."

"As she should." Lauren commented. "You see, that's the problem with the education system these days. They hire people to be teachers when these people don't really care for teaching." She went on with her opinion spiel.

Chloe took this chance to excuse herself to the bathroom, and let her aunt and father talk. Chloe sighed checking herself in the mirror, fluffing up her hair and wiping some smeared make up off her face. Behind her someone came into the bathroom, and Chloe would have ignored her if she didn't know who she was.

"Hey," the blonde girl said, shyly walking over to the sink next to her. Chloe watched Liz being cautious.

"You go to my school, right?" Liz asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the girl you almost ran over, remember?" Chloe said. Liz blushed looking down at her make up bag smiling a bit.

"Sorry about that. Tori can't drive worth crap, I've told her that countless of times." She said. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm Elizabeth, but I go by Liz." She held out her hand to Chloe, hoping she would take it.

"Chloe." Chloe replied shaking her hand. Liz smiled at her and began to reapply her makeup.

"You know Tori isn't that bad." Liz said, but Chloe fixed her dress not saying anything. "She's just hard to get along with." Liz said blinking.

"Really, I hardly noticed." Chloe said, fixing her hair. Liz giggled.

"I've known Tori since kindergarten, and she honestly isn't a bad person." Liz continued and Chloe sighed tired of hearing about Tori. "I just don't want you to hate her, she's nice in her own way."

"I won't believe it until I see it." Chloe said turning to go back out.

"Hey," Liz called out. Chloe turned to look at her. "I really like your dress."

"Thanks." Chloe replied hesitantly.

"And Chloe," Liz added. "I really am sorry if we rubbed off on you the wrong way."

Chloe nodded walking out. That was weird. Was Liz really trying to be nice to her or was she just playing a game? For some reason Chloe was leading towards the just being nice part. Either way, this was definitely going to come back and cause a bit of drama.

* * *

**A/N: How was that guys? Filler chapter, not much to it, but if you have read my past stories you realize that were there is a filler chapter a more dramatic chapter comes ahead. Right? Well, I hope you guys liked this for a second chapter, and I will be posting up the third one soon.**

**Safe sailing Fanfictioneers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next part to Savage Heart. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

The class room was filled with chatter as the day was coming into an end. Chloe sat back finishing her assignment so that she wouldn't have much homework to do, that and she had no one to talk to in this class. She was excited to go over and hang out with June later, and wondered what June's family was like – or rather foster family.

The bell rang and Chloe got up and grabbed her things. She walked up to the teacher and handed him the assignment. He smiled and thanked her giving Chloe a nod before she left. Chloe walked out and headed towards her locker to switch out her books.

As Chloe rounded the corner she bumped into someone. Before Chloe sputtered out an apology she heard a loud clash against the lockers. She peeked around the person she had bumped into and saw that it was Tori.

Tori had this girl pinned up to the lockers, the girl's book bag spilling out around the hall. Chloe pushed her way through the crowd to see what was going on.

"Watch your fucking attitude next time." Tori threatened. Chloe looked at the girl that was pinned up against the wall. She was a curvy girl with wavy brown hair, a girl Chloe had never seen before.

"I will cut out your tongue the next time you decide to open your big gob." Tori's voice was so ice cold even Chloe got the chills. With that Tori let the girl go and stalked off, Liz right behind her. The crowd dispersed, but Chloe made her way to the girl.

The girl was picking up her things that fell out of her bag, and Chloe stooped down to help her. The girl looked up at Chloe but didn't say anything as she stuffed the papers in her bag. They both stood up and Chloe handed her the papers she collected.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said, but the girl just snatched the papers out of Chloe's hand.

"For what?" she asked.

"For what Tori d-did to you." Chloe said shyly. The girl rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Do us all a favor and mind your own damn business, okay?" she said and walked off.

Chloe watched her in shock. Maybe Tori wasn't wrong. The girl really did need to watch her attitude.

"They aren't all nice, you know." A chuckle sounded from behind Chloe. She spun around to see that Simon was standing behind her, and behind him stood the big guy she saw the day before; Derek.

"Enjoy the show?" Simon asked, but Chloe turned back around and walked towards her locker. "Sorry you actually had to witness that." Simon said, following her.

With a sigh, Chloe turned back to him.

"Why? Isn't that what you guys normally do?"

"What?" Simon asked.

"Torture and bully other students?" she retorted. Derek scoffed crossing his arms and looking down the hall.

"What gave you the impression that we did?" Simon asked, stuffing his hands in his designer jean pockets.

"M-maybe because I-I've seen you guys d-do it." Chloe said, opening her locker.

"What? You mean yesterday?" Simon chuckled. "That guy was out of line, he wasn't being bullied he was being taught a lesson, right Derek?" Simon looked up at his burly brother.

Derek grunted in reply.

"See, we aren't all bad." Simon said, but Chloe wasn't buying it. She rolled her eyes and made her way past the Bae brothers.

"Let me prove it to you." Simon called after her. Chloe stopped, pausing in confusion. She slowly turned on her heel to look back at the cute Asian. "Join us for lunch next week." He said.

"Simon," Derek interjected gruffly, but Simon waved him off.

"What do you say Chloe? Join us for lunch." He smiled that charming smile that would usually work on any girl, but Chloe knew better. She ignored the strange flutters that erupted in her stomach and continued to stare quizzically at Simon.

"Or are you too chicken to test the waters?" Simon teased. Chloe sighed, the boy really wanted to prove his point.

"I'll think about it." Chloe said turning around and walking to her locker to put her books away.

Simon watched the cute little blonde walk away, smiling after her. She seemed interesting. There was something about her; Simon couldn't put his finger on it.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Derek said quietly next to him. Simon chuckled, patting his brother on the shoulder still staring after Chloe.

"Don't worry, bro. I got this." He said smiling at him and then making his own way down the hall.

Derek looked towards Chloe who had stopped at her locker. What was it about this girl that got his brother's IQ to drop? What did Simon plan to do with her? With a sigh he followed his brother down the hall, wanting desperately to just go home and rest.

"He said what now?" June nearly shouted.

Chloe, as promised, had gone over to June's place after school. She had just finished telling her about Tori's drama and Simon's offer.

"He invited me to lunch."

"Wait, you're telling me Simon Bae, the Simon Bae asked you to join him and his siblings … for lunch?" she asked. Chloe nodded, causing June to place a hand on her hip and lean against the counter in the kitchen.

"So is this like…his way of asking you or something?" she asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Well are you going to?" June asked opening her water bottle. Chloe shrugged again.

"I don't know. They all seem a bit…"

"Extreme?" June offered and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah. I don't even know if I fully trust to be with them by myself." Chloe said.

"Well what if I went with you? You know as back up?"

"I don't think they would allow that."

"Better than going at it alone." June said and Chloe sighed.

Suddenly footsteps were heard from down the hall.

"Hey, June have you seen…" the voice cut off as soon as the tall chocolate colored girl stepped into the kitchen. "You," she said and Chloe stared back at her.

"Rae, this is my friend Chloe." June said and turned to look at Chloe. "Rae's my foster sister." June explained.

"You're that girl who nearly got chewed out by Tori on the first day." Rae said coming in closer. Chloe lifted her hand in a wave remembering the girl.

"H-Hi." She smiled shyly.

"You've also encountered Tori?" June asked surprised. Chloe nodded. "Damn, what's next? Becoming Derek's Bio partner?" June asked no one in particular.

"Hold up, you still getting mixed up with the Bae siblings?" Rae asked looking at Chloe annoyed.

"It's not like I mean to." Chloe tried to defend herself.

"I told you to stay clear from them didn't I?" Rae said nearly scolding her.

"S-sorry." Chloe said ducking her head.

"Hey, ease off Rae; she's already had a rough day." June came to Chloe's rescue.

"Why, what happened today?" Rae asked.

"Simon asked Chloe to join him for lunch." June replied.

"He said what now?" Rae asked just as June had. Chloe didn't know where the habit came from Rae or June, but she immediately noticed that similarity.

"That's what I said." June said drinking more of her water.

"Are you going to?" Rae asked turning to Chloe.

"I-I…I don't kn-know." Chloe stuttered looking up at Rae nervously.

"Why not?" Rae asked. "Just do it."

"What?" Both Chloe and June asked staring at Rae like she was crazy.

"What better way to get inside the Bae circle, and find out ways to take them down?" Rae asked, but the two girls continued to stare at her.

"No one has ever been able to take down the Bae siblings, because no one has ever come close to touching them. They're practically granting Chloe here access to get to know their secrets. Why not go for it?" Rae asked.

"I wouldn't know the f-first thing to d-do with the information I g-gather." Chloe said nervously, and saw a smirk spread across Rae's face.

"That's what I'm here for."

"This isn't going to turn into one of your schemes gone wrong is it?" June asked and Rae gave her a look.

"No." but June continued to stare at her. "Look, I know what I'll be doing. No worries." Rae said turning back to Chloe.

"You just need to get inside their circle. Anything you find remotely interesting or black mail worthy let me know. Okay?" she ordered.

"Sure." Chloe said slowly, not so sure at all. June sighed and shook her head.

"The things you get people into."

* * *

**A/N: How about that? What will Chloe find out? What will happen to our favorite characters? Only way to find out … review! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and safe sailing fanfictioneers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on uploading. I try to be constant with my uploads, but with school starting, and life happening, it's taking me sometime. My apologize, but please, continue to enjoy this story. Thank you very much, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe sat in her homeroom talking with June about their plans. Chloe sat there nervously glancing over at Simon who had his usual crowd surrounding him and laughing up a storm. June nudged Chloe, but Chloe shook her head. She couldn't just casually walk up to Simon Bae and talk to him…Could she?

"Just walk up, say yes, and walk back." June said. Chloe looked up at June.

"What if he was just joking about everything?" Chloe says and June rolls her eyes.

"You seemed like you could have held your own up against them, what's stopping you now?" June asked. Chloe shook her head and looked back towards Simon.

Just then, the class room door opened drawing June's and Chloe's attention. In unison their jaw's dropped at the site of Derek. What was Derek doing here in the middle of class?

Derek's eyes glanced the room, and met Chloe's. Chloe's breath caught at the intensity behind Derek's emerald colored eyes. There was a strange feeling that erupted deep down in Chloe's stomach, but Chloe had no idea what it was or why she was feeling it.

Derek looked away from Chloe and continued to look around the room until he found the person he was looking for. He walked up to Simon, making his laughing crowd go silent. At the sight of Derek, Simon stood up and walked away from his group. They were huddled together and where talking for a bit before Derek left the room and Simon walked up to Mrs. Coon.

Chloe watched as Simon said something to their teacher and she simply nodded and Simon smiled and thanked her before walking out of the classroom following Derek.

"What was that about?" June asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Chloe said looking back up at her friend. "You think this is something worth telling Rae?" she asked. June rolled her eyes.

"What is she, our queen now?" she asked. Chloe looked back towards the door, wondering what had caused Simon to leave the room so suddenly.

"You still didn't get to tell him that you would join him for lunch next week." June pointed out. Chloe shrugged.

"I'll tell him later." She said, and June smirked and shook her head, but dropped the subject and began to talk about something else.

Chloe didn't run into Simon or any other Bae sibling for the rest of the day. She didn't know whether to feel lucky or uneasy about that. But Chloe figured that she would see Simon tomorrow, and that she would tell him then.

Walking into her house she walked towards the kitchen to grab her a little snack before she started on her homework. She went to go check on the laundry, and walked down the hall when she found her dad's office door completely closed. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards the door.

Her father never closed his door. For one, the man felt a bit claustrophobic when the door was closed, but second he would keep his door open so that Chloe could check in on him and knew that his door was always opened to her. The door to her father's office, no matter where they lived, had never been closed.

That was strange to Chloe. She didn't know whether to leave it be or open the door. Why was it closed in the first place? Perhaps the wind closed it? No, there was hardly a breeze today, and she was sure her dad was smart enough not to leave any windows open while the house was empty.

Deciding to check it out, Chloe reached out and opened the door. Just as soon as she opened the door, her father's chair swung around revealing that someone was sitting in it, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Dad?" Chloe called out.

"Hey kiddo, did you need something?" her father's voice from the chair.

"Not really." Chloe replied.

"Okay, well I'm really busy today so if you could please?" he said and looked to be looking through some files. Finding this strange she walked close to his desk.

"Sure, but why are you home so early if you are so busy with work?" she asked, and heard her father sighed.

"I forgot some paper work here, but I seem to have misplaced it, so I'm looking for it." He explained just as she heard the squeak of the cabinet.

"Oh." Chloe said and tried to look around the chair to look at her father.

"So if you could please leave me be? Why not work on your homework, or that video project of yours?" he suggest, still rifling through files.

"Sure dad." Chloe said backing away from his desk.

"Oh and Chloe." Her father added.

"Yeah?"

"Close the door on your way out." He instructed, and Chloe's jaw dropped. Did he just tell her to close his office door?

"O-okay." Chloe answered and turned around and walked out of the room. She looked back at her father's chair only to see what she had been seeing while inside. She stepped out of the office and closed the door.

There was definitely something wrong with her dad.

The next day at school Chloe was at her locker thinking over her dad's behavior last night. She couldn't go to sleep not knowing what was up with him. She went over the event last night, and swore to herself that something was off. Sighing she grabbed her text book and shut her locker.

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe gasped, placing her hand over her beating heart and closed her eyes to calm down from the fright. Simon chuckled as he leaned against her neighboring lockers. Chloe opened her eyes and practically glared at Simon. She hated being startled like that.

"Skittish aren't you?" Simon teased and Chloe blew out the breath she had been holding in. "Just wanted to know if you've decided to accept my invitation. You know, seeing as we didn't get to talk yesterday." He says.

Chloe looks at him and notices the small smirk on his lips, like he knew she wasn't going to decline the offer. Chloe had a small thought of rejecting him, but knew the arrangement June and Rae had made for her.

"I will accept your invite." Chloe says and Simon grins and stands straight. "But on one condition." She adds, and the grin turns into an amused smile.

"You have conditions?" he asks.

"Sh-should I not?" Chloe replies and he chuckles.

"I was the one to invite you, not request for you to join." He says, and Chloe shrugs.

"You only invited me to p-prove yourself. I could easily decline the offer." Simon stares at her with a curious amusement.

"Well played Saunders, what is your condition?" he asks folding his arms.

"June joins us for lunch as well." Chloe says firmly just as Rae had instructed.

"June?" Simon asks surprised.

"Yes, just think of her as an extra witness." Chloe explains. Simon sighs shaking his head thinking. He knew that Tori would have a major bitch fit over it, and even Derek wouldn't approve, but he wanted Chloe there at their table.

"Fine. I accept. But I have a condition as well." He says. Chloe didn't expect this, and her heart started to speed up in worry.

"W-what are they?" she asked. Simon smirked, knowing he had her.

"You and I will be partners on the project." He says.

"What project?" Chloe asked.

"You'll see." He says coyly and extends his hands. "May I carry your book for you?" he asks. Chloe raises an eyebrow in confusion. What was this guy's game? Was he seriously flirting with her? Or was he just teasing her, setting her up for a joke.

"I-I'm fine, th-thanks." She says, holding her text book closer to her.

"Then how about I walk you to class?" he asks just as the bell rang. It was almost creepy how that happened. Chloe couldn't really say no, knowing he would just probably follow her.

"Okay." She says and turns to leave. Simon followed next to her and she found this weird. Simon Bae was walking her to class? Why?

When the two of them got to class, Chloe made her way to her desk, but Simon still followed her. June, who was already seated at her desk, stared as the two came towards the row she sat at. Simon gave Chloe a charming smile as he walked towards his desk and Chloe sat down.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" June asked turning around in her desk to look at Chloe. Still confused, Chloe shrugged at her friend and they both looked over at Simon who was now surrounded by his usual fan club.

Class started shortly after and Mrs. Coon had arranged for us to go to the library to start on – wouldn't you know it – their project. The project was strictly creative. They were to create a short story and present it the class. Whether it is in a power point, poster board, anything to show off creativity. Mrs. Coon made everyone pair up before going down to the library.

June turned towards Chloe immediately, and Chloe had wished that she could have been paired up with her friend, but Simon was sitting on her desk already.

"Sorry there Juney, Chloe's promised to be my partner already." He smirked. June looked at the two in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked and looked at Chloe, who had a look of shame.

"Sorry, he kind of cornered me into it." She explained, but Simon gasped dramatically.

"I did no such thing. You volunteered." He said, but when Chloe tried to say anything, he just hopped off the desk and grabbed Chloe's hand making her stand.

"Chloe." June looked to her friend trying to understand what had just happened.

"Sorry, next project. You and me for sure." Chloe said, practically being dragged out of the classroom.

June sighed, and looked to Brady who sat behind her.

"Let's go video boy." She said standing up. Brady looked up a bit in shock, but didn't complain and got up to follow June to the library.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, what do you think about that? Again sorry for the delay, *bowing* sorry! I'm sorry! But I will make up for it. Leave a review/comment below and leave me your thoughts, even if they are the most random thoughts in the universe. **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a wonderful time reading other stuff. Safe sailing fanfictioneers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioneers! I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm super sad about that as well. **

**You can blame my college professors for giving me too much homework, but have no fear, while my boredom during class was killing me I decided to write more DP fics for you guys! Just don't tell my professors. Hehe…**

**Alright now to get to the niddy griddy! Something you all have been waiting for, the next chapter to Savage Heart! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe this lunch agreement was a bad thing, Chloe thought to herself. She watched Simon out of the corner of her eye as he walked her to the last class of the day. Since she agreed to have lunch with him, he has been spending quite a long time with her, not only causing Chloe to start worrying but June, and Simon's siblings as well.

As soon as Tori heard about Chloe's invitation she has given Simon the cold shoulder. Apparently Tori wasn't kind to the idea of outsiders.

"How long do you plan to hang around Chloe?" June asked, purposely making herself sound simply curious and hiding her annoyance.

"Until she tells me not to." Simon answered giving Chloe a charming smile.

"Right, well we better get to class." June said and Simon turned to her.

"Of course, I'll see you next week Chloe." He said with a wink. Chloe gave him a kind smile in return and walked into the classroom with June.

"Would it be crazy of me to say that I think Simon likes you?" June asks as she takes her seat.

"W-what?" Chloe asked almost laughing at the idea. "S-simon would never,"

"Shut up." June interrupts, "Simon never acts this way with any other girl he hangs around. He isn't even this nice to Tori." Chloe quirks an eyebrow at June.

"You sound like you have had a lot of experience with the Bae siblings." She said. June looked at her for a few seconds, but then shrugged looking away.

"Al I know is what I see." She says simply and turns forwards in her desk. Chloe sat back in her chair, wondering why Simon was acting the way he was.

"What if it's not Simon likes, what if it's you?" Chloe asks leaning forward to whisper to June. Immediately June spun around and glared at Chloe.

"Why me?" she demanded. Chloe sat back a bit taking by surprise from the reaction of her friend.

"W-well what if he's just being nice to me to g-get to you?" Chloe suggests trying her best not to stutter.

"I doubt that's it." June said turning back to the front again.

"Why?" Chloe asked. She was staring to think there was more to June and Simon than they showed.

"It's all about you Chloe." June says simply leaving Chloe in shocked curiosity, but before Chloe could ask the teacher began the lesson causing the room to fall silent.

Chloe sat back in her seat staring up at the board trying to concentrate. Since when did it become all about her?

That night when Chloe finished her homework she decided to go down and check on her dad. When she reached the office door she found it closed again. With a sigh she knocked calling out for him, but there was only silence coming from the other side.

Chloe opened the door slowly expecting to find her dad slumped over his desk asleep, but when she walked in, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad?" Chloe called out looking around the room. He wasn't home yet?

Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed his cell. If he wasn't in his office now, then he had to still be at work, or she hoped he was.

"Dad?" Chloe said through the phone once he picked up.

"What's up Chloe?" he asked, sounding a bit too perky.

"Where are you?" as she asked, loud music blared through the background. "Are you clubbing? Chloe asked surprised.

"I'm having a few drinks with the boys. Sorry sweetie I should have called you earlier." He replies nearly shouting.

"Oh." It would make sense. Her father hadn't gone out drinking with the boys in a while. "When will you be home?" she then asked.

"I'm not sure, don't wait up." He says and Chloe sighs, beginning to walk out of the office.

"Alright, I'm headed to bed then." She says.

"Alright sweetie. Oh Chloe!" her dad calls to her making her stop walking.

"Yeah?"

"There's a file I need you to put out on my desk." Her dad says making Chloe turn back to the office. "It's in my file cabinet. It's the only one under T." he adds. Chloe opens the cabinet and flips through the files until she pulls out the T marked file.

"Got it."

"Thanks sweetie. Just set it on the desk for me."

"Sure."

"Thanks Chloe, don't stay up too long okay kiddo? Get some sleep." He says as Chloe places the file on the desk and closes the cabinet.

"Night dad." She calls.

"Night." He says and hangs up. Signing Chloe puts her phone in her back pocket and turns to leave.

She gasps as she accidently knocks into the desk causing a few standing papers to fly across her father's desk.

"Shoot." Chloe mutters to herself and rubs her shin before cleaning up the desk.

As she cleaned up, a photo caught her eye. It was a mug shot of an Asian looking man. Chloe picked up the picture feeling like she knew this person. She kept staring until it finally came to her. It was the same Asian man that she saw in the paper. What did her father call them? Tri-something?

Chloe looked down at the file the photo had come from. There were several papers that Chloe couldn't quite understand what they meant. There wasn't a name, or any other personal information. She sighed and stuck the photo back into the file, but as she closed it she noticed a sticky note attached to the front of it.

_China Town  
Golden Dragon  
Friday 28 8pm_

Friday the 28th is today, Chloe thought. What business did her dad have in China Town? He wasn't even anywhere near that place, he said he went out drinking with some of the guys from work. But then again, all her dad said was he went out drinking with the boys. Perhaps this had to do something with the guy in the picture. But what could it be?

What could her dad want with that guy? Chloe thought back to the paper she saw him on, and then remembered that that was the guy who had killed Mitch, her dad's business partner. Since Mitch died the business has gone downhill.

"Dad couldn't be…" Chloe stopped herself from thinking her thoughts out loud. Her dad couldn't' be considering getting revenge on this guy could he?

Suddenly the word came to her. Triads! That's what her dad had called them. With a burst of energy, Chloe quickly cleaned up the mess she had made, and practically ran up to her room. She booted up her laptop putting on her sweater suddenly getting the chills.

As soon as her laptop was running she opened up her Google Chrome search engine and typed in one word. **Triad**

Thousands of results came up, but of course she clicked on the wiki page. According to her research the Triads are an underground society turned gang that worked with counterfeit money and other business, just like a mafia.

As Chloe read more she began to realize that the Triads were people that shouldn't be messed around with. So what did Mitch have to do with them? Still with the same amount of curious energy, Chloe got up and ran down stairs where they kept all the old papers. She rifled through them until she found the one she was looking for, the one about the Triad that escaped prison.

The article stated that the Triad member was freed from his charges of man slaughter. Apparently the Triads had their hands down some of these court people's throats. As she kept reading she found a very important bit of information.

Apparently Mitch had owed money to the Triads, and could not give them the money they demanded. But still there wasn't evidence to hold the Triad member for killing Mitch, just the motive of money. With a sigh Chloe dropped the paper and crossed her arms.

"The idiot." She mutters and looks down at the paper. She always thought Mitch was so put together and never would have gotten himself mixed up in that life. But the question still remained, was her father planning revenge on Mitch's killer?

Chloe shook her head. That would be stupid of her father to do, and he knows that. The Triads are not people that you can easily take revenge on, Chloe realizes that now.

Suddenly Chloe's cell phone began to ring, causing her to flinch in surprise. She pulled it out of her back pocket expecting it to be her dad calling for something, but when she looked at the number she didn't recognize it. Should she answer it? It could be her aunt texting her from another number.

She opened the text to read: _**Hey it's Simon. I was wondering when you were going to email me your ideas for the project.**_

"Crap!" Chloe bolted up towards her room to hurry and send that email to Simon.

_**I was actually just about to do that.**_ Chloe replies and hurries and emails him the ideas she had for their project.

_**Thanks Chloe, you're the best ;) **_Simon replies seconds later. Chloe stares at the winky face that he sent her. Was he flirting or was he just being nice? More importantly…how did he get her number?

_**Thanks**_

That was all she said. Chloe was a bit crept out that Simon had her number. She didn't remember giving it to him. So how did he get it, and would it be too mean or creepy of her to ask how he got her number? Maybe not.

_**How did you get my number? **_

There, she asked him. She stared at her phone waiting for the reply but it never came. Chloe sighed, assuming Simon is probably busy with the project. So she turned to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning when Chloe woke up she went to go look for her dad. She went to his room to find him still missing, and he wasn't in the kitchen. Perhaps he's in his office? Chloe didn't have to check the office because she could hear her dad on the phone inside.

Chloe sighed and walked up to the door. For the first time in several days she got a look at her dad. His beard was starting to grow giving him an unshaved look to his already pale and dead looking face. Chloe's eyes widened in horror. Her father looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week.

"Dad." Chloe called walking into the office. Steve looked up at his daughter almost dizzy from exhaustion.

"Chloe, why aren't you ready for school?" he asked.

"Today is Saturday." Chloe replied looking at her dad confused. Steve closed his eyes and nodded.

"Right. Today's Saturday." He said and then opened up his eyes and began to move things around his desk.

"Are you okay dad? You look a bit…overworked." Chloe said, and her dad dropped the paper in his hands, leaning over his desk and looked up at Chloe irritably.

"I'm fine." He says with a bit of a bite, making Chloe's stomach churn as if she had done something bad. "The company is just under a lot of stress since Mitch died." He said turning back to the papers.

"Anything I can help with?" Chloe asked.

"No." he says looking over some papers. He then sighed and looked up at her. "Don't you have any plans for today?" he asked. Chloe shook her head. It's not like she had many friends she could hang out with today.

"Why don't you call one of your friends and go to the mall or something?" he suggests.

"Why d-does it sound l-like you want me out of t-the house?" Chloe asked, then taking a deep breath to keep her stuttering under control.

"I'm not. You're young, you should have fun while you can." He doesn't even look at Chloe as he says this. Chloe sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go hang out with June." She said turning to leave.

"Sounds good kiddo." Steve says and turns towards his file cabinet.

"We might go get some tattoos." Chloe adds knowing how strict her father was about this kind of stuff.

"Alright." He replies, making Chloe's eyebrows crease in confusion. He wasn't paying attention was he?

"And get our eyebrows pierced." Chloe says seeing if her dad would react.

"Okay." He says.

"And go meet some guys….And have sex." She adds on.

"Have fun." Her father says and begins to flip through several files. Chloe rolls her eyes knowing she has lost him to his work.

She went upstairs to get ready to go out. Whatever her dad is doing, it must be very important, but she was still very worried about him. He wasn't going to listen to her no matter how hard she could try. There was only one other person that could hold him down long enough to listen.

Chloe pulled out her cell and called her.

"Hi Aunt Lauren." Chloe smiled.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Chloe is bringing out the big guns now! What will Lauren do to help? What do you think is wrong with her dad in the first place? Only one way to find out! Review! Comment! Whatever they call it these days!**

**I want to thank those of you who review every single chapter; it really means a lot to know so many of you like it! Please, if you want me to respond to your review/comment tell me so in the review. Thanks again!**

**Until next time, safe sailing fanfictioneers!**


End file.
